Preyed: the life of a warriors prey
by Velvetstar1000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for the prey that keeps the clans running. Would the warmness of your favourite character feeding a starving clan full of kits disappear? We never think about how the mice, squirrels and rabbits feel when they are killed or lose a member of there family. Have you ever wondered about the life of a warriors prey.
1. Chapter 1

Preyed: The Life of a Warriors Prey

Animals

**Mice**

Raisin: Mother of Nut, Berry, Dew, Bramble, Petal, Brook. Kind and caring. Small and has brown fur.

Nut: An intelligent male with dark brown fur.

Berry: A swift female with grey fur.

Dew: A small, timid male who was the runt of the litter. Grey almost white fur.

Bramble: The largest of his litter, Adventurous and courageous. Brow in colour.

Petal: A gentle, mother like female who looks after her brothers and sisters, Light brown in colour.

Brook: A smart and brave female with a brown coat flecked with grey.

Uncle Twig: Raisins brother, a funny and happy go lucky mouse, gets into a lot of trouble. Dark brown in appearance.

**Squirrels **

Chestnut: A strong and loving father to Pinenut, Hazelnut and Walnut, Mate to Pecan. Has browney-red fur.

Pecan: A small female. Caring and gentle, is mates to Chestnut and mother to Pinenut, Hazelnut and Walnut. She has bright red fur.

Pinenut: A cheerful male with browney fur.

Hazelnut: A small female who is an adventurer. She has red fur.

Walnut: A cunning male with bright red fur.

**Rabbits**

Honey: A golden-cream female rabbit who is the mother to Petal and Bud.

Sparrow: A brown male rabbit who is the mate of Honey and father to her young

Petal: A light brown female who has a cheerful but shy nature.

Bud: A cream female who is always jumping about wanting to play.

Cinnamon: A reddy brown female who is smart and quick. Sister to Honey

Prologue

Two young mice scurried across the forest floor looking for nuts or seeds.

"Find anything Raisin" squeaked a small brown mouse

"Nothing Daisy" replied Raisin.

They continued foraging. Raisin found a seed and quickly ate it without Daisy seeing.

"Hey Daisy do you smell that?" asked Raisin.

"Smell what?" replied Daisy puzzled.

Before Raisin could reply a flash of grey fur shot out of the bushes. Raisin started running until she got to a crack in a tree.

She peered out and saw a limp body of a mouse in the grey cats jaw.

Raisins body went cold and all the times her and her sister played together and teased each other came back and the memory of the cold spring they were born in. Raisin and Daisy had to watch all their siblings die from starvation, from the cold, from snow falls and other problems but never in her life had Raisin seen her sibling being eaten by a cat.

Raisin felt Numb, not numb from the cold, not numb from tiredness but numb from the fact her only friend in the world her sister had just died and Raisin couldn't do anything to stop it.

Daisy was dead and Raisin made a promise that day to make sure her offspring would never have to face the death of one of their siblings ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great and helpful comments I got on the last chapter BUT there is a few things I want to address.**

**1: I chose to make each character have some weird appearances to help distinguish them from each other and I know it is not true to have a grey wild mouse or numerous different colours of rabbits but when I was thinking of this I thought of the appearances very carefully because try to think about how to describe a running rabbit differently from another running rabbit, pretty hard it could go like this.**

**A brown flash of fur shot past me tailed by another brown flash of fur. (Slightly boring)**

**So I had some fun making all the different appearances plus some of the animals might not be so wild (hint hint cough cough).**

**Anyway the story will continue with this short chapter.**

A golden-cream female rabbit stared out over her two kits playing while a reddy-brown rabbit crept up on her.

"Looking over YOUR precious kits are we." the reddy-brown female growled.

"Cinnamon I know you think I stole Sparrow from you but he had a choice between us." the golden female pleaded.

"That is not true he was going to be my mate until you strolled in and stole him from me, what kind of sister are you Honey!" Cinnamon replied

Suddenly one of honeys children hopped up followed by her light brown sister.

"Hi aunt Cinnamon, are you here to play with Petal and me." Squeaked the small cream kit.

"Sadly no I must get back to my watch duty little Bud but maybe later when your father takes my position." Said Cinnamon.

"Ok, see you later, come on Petal I'll be the wild cat and you can be the rabbit." Bud drummed.

The two ran off to play and Cinnamon hopped away leaving Honey to collect her thoughts.

"Did Sparrow really want to be Cinnamon's mate first? Why does it even matter? He had to find a mate and she was the first female he saw but was I really friendlier to him? What about the way she changes her attitude when towards my kits, she's so nice to them, maybe she feels it's not their fault that this whole mess started their just the outcome. I mean why does she still guard us? Is it because of the kits or is she worried that Sparrow or I will be killed and they will need a guardian." Honey thought.

The sun began setting so Honey called her kits and told them to go into the burrow, Sparrow left to hunt and keep watch.

Cinnamon came back later as the night was winding down.


End file.
